kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spring 2016 Event/@comment-26357385-20160527090459/@comment-25283939-20160527142319
Or maybe, what if we can send LBAS squadron to a special nodes that our ships don't go to and the boss will be nerfed based on how many enemy instalation being bombed by the LBAS ? :D oh and the bombing run on that special node will only start when the fleet arrived at the boss node, kind of like how the enemy air raid happens :DD the enemy on the special node can be transport ships and/or supply depot hime with several anti air units and airport/carriers. What about adding a fleet that can defend the LBAS? They got hurt but they can't sink. They will be beached though if they got hit after being taiha on the previous air raid and the repair time become 150% or maybe their morale become 25. What about adding Flak fairies? :DD the fairy will automatically defend the LBAS even if the LBAS she is in was set on attack mission, though its efficiency will get into 75% or something to compensate :DD their attack will be like Anti Air Cut in but with fairies XD OH OH and what about adding a Beaching node, where you will send your Escort fleet that is filled with fairy soldiers to an enemy's instalation, and instead of attacking your ships, the abyssal will attack the invading armies that your ships (DD and CL only) sends! Ships that didn't bring a landing craft or amphibious tank will release a group of inflatable boats that has lower status compared to landing ships or amphibious tanks. The LBAS can help with destroying enemy's battery, but they won't attack the enemy's installation. The remaining health of the landing group will be the damage to the enemy's installation and then, based on how damaged it is on the run, the boss will be nerfed, or buffed if the installation didn't at least get to 3/4 of its total health. Also, what about an anti submarine LBAS? I meant, we can bring a freaking Catalina for crying out loud, why don't we have that feature XD also we can also use that Autogyro and ki-76 to help '-'b oh and to make it necessary, you can do the anti submarine LBAS on more than two nodes so it'll help much more. Oh and if an LBAS with anti submarine mission was sent to a node with no submarine, it'll drop their depth charge for what little damage it may deal XD oh and since the aircraft send to this mission will be filled with ASW gear to the teeth, we're talking sonobuoys, loads of depth charge instead of bombs and radars, all of them will have their ASW damage doubled to ensure sinking of the enemy's submarine. or maybe, instead of flying them to a node, what if the event map itself become congested with submarine! Maybe when we move to Atlantic theater? If this is the case, then the submarine attack will happens like enemy air raid. But instead of your base, they will, of course, attack your fleet. Oh and the submarine's torpedo can target the main fleet ship too! But before the submarine attacks, our LBAS will come first and sweep as much submarine as they could, oh and they attack twice so if you have the right aircraft there's a chance the enemy submarine can't even see your fleet :DD oh and contact with the enemy's submarine pack can only be achieved if you bring either a Catalina, Taitei-chan or any non-bomber floatplane or naval recon plane :D Do notes that the last two didn't have ASW status so they will only help in finding the submarine pack.